


[Fanart] Batman: A Jungle Gym for Tiny Robins

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Damian Wayne, Adult Damian Wayne, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Brothers, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dead Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Reverse Robins, Smol Jason Todd, Timothy Drake is Robin, yes Damian has three Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Of all the damn times Bruce could have gotten himself killed, it had to benow, barely half a year after spontaneously adopting three of the nosiest, heroic, most chaotic little shits ever....Theyaregrowing on him, though. Damian just wishes it wasn't happening literally as well as metaphorically.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Batman: A Jungle Gym for Tiny Robins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epistemology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/gifts).



> Prompt from epistemology:  
> "Age reversal AUs with all the bats are a favorite of mine, especially if little baby Dick has a massive crush on Jason, who's either totally oblivious or just doesn't know how to handle it.
> 
> Normal order but with one of them being de-aged is also fun (if you haven't already noticed, I like to switch up the ages in any way possible)"

**Author's Note:**

> Jason: hAHAHAHA SO LONG SUCKERS YOU CAN’T REACH ME NOW  
> Dick: No fair, Jason! I wanna do that too!!
> 
> :))))


End file.
